


Secret Feelings

by MayaTuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTuan/pseuds/MayaTuan
Summary: Youngjae was thinking why the face of the new boy seems so familiar, why he can't look anything but he, why was his heartbeat racing fast when he sees him. The other boy didn't remember anything about Youngjae, but the way he looks at him is so sweet and he didn't notice it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

 

It was the first day of classes, at least for Jaebum, a transfer student in the middle of the year, shy, with grey hair and two moles above his left eye. He was running for the corridors, searching for his class, when he bumped into someone.”Look where you go” A hard voice tells him that, but in his ears, the voice sounded like music. “I'm sorry, I don't find my class and-” “I don't care what the fuck you were doing, don't disturb me”. Jaebum feels hundreds of eyes looking at him with sorrow. With some effort, he was able to look at the person who was talking (almost yelling) at him and found a face that doesn't match with the voice: the boy were a little short than him, with blonde hair covered with a hat, shine eyes and a mole under his right eye. Jaebum found in his face that the other didn't like him and he don't want to see him again. 'Perfect, my first day and I already have an enemy'.  
The boy was gone and all the people come back to walk and talk like nothing happened. “Relax boy, he's always like that with everyone, don't care about it” A hand appear in front of his face, which it was the hand of a short boy, with an almost-white hair covered with a back cap, brown eyes and a big smile in his face. “M-my name is Im Jaebum, nice to meet you” he says catching up the hand and going off the ground. “I'm the wild and sexy Jackson Wang, nice to meet you too” he does a bow too exaggerated and Jaebum replied with a small smile. “Come on, I think you go with me, You're coming?” “Of course”.

After Jaebum do the formal presentation in front of the class, he sat down between Jackson and other boy More or less his height, red hair, brown eyes and a smile that look like a puppy. “Mark, this is Jaebum, Jaebum, this is Mark” “nice to meet you, You were the boy in the corridors?” “Yes...” “I'm sorry that you meet him like that, I wasn't the best start of the world” “But who is he?” Mark make a gesture like he will tell later, because the class just started.

 

After some classes, the bell rang in signal to inform that is time for lunch. “Jaebum, you will came with us?” Mark asked with a smile in his lips,”Of course”. They arrived at the canteen and bought their lunch and sat down in the table near the window. “Mark, please, can you tell me who is he?” “of course, the boy who you have the bad lucky you meet is Choi Youngjae, everyone is afraid of him, if you have the bad lucky to walk around him when he is pissed of, you could end in the hospital” “Really?” “Yes, the last stayed in the hospital 5 weeks” “Perfect, I started so well in here” “Don't worry Jaebum, Markiepooh can protect- aw!” “How many times I told you to not call me like that!?” “ Okey okey, I don't call you that, well, what I was tellins is-” “You two have something?” Mark and Jackson were looking at Jaebum and then they started to laugh so hard.  
“No, we didn't have nothing, we're just a really good friends” “also, that you two don't let me finish what I was saying, Mark's boyfriend can protect you” Jaebum looked at Mark and he was as red as his hair.”And why can he protect me?” “Be-because Jinyoungie is one of Youngjae's friends...” Jaebum looked at Mark with open mouth.”He has friends that hasn't like him? Incredible” “anyways, we're going to hang out with them, if you want to come...” Jackson and Mark were staring at Jaebum, waiting for his answer. “O-okey, why not?” he reveal a dry laugh before the bell rang again for class.


	2. Flight Log: Departure

Chapter 2

“Hey Youngjae, how was your collision?” Bambam asked. Bambam was younger than him, but taller, with short blue hair, brown eyes and a mole under his left eye. “Meh, he was a new boy, I only set things up to him” “that’s how it’s made Jae”They continue eating like it was nothing important, before Bambam talked again. “ Someone told me that he’s hanging with your boyfriend, Jin” “Yes, I heard the same, while he doesn’t do anything with my boyfriend, everything will be all right” Youngjae wasn’t listen what they were talking about, he was thinking why the face of the new boy seems so familiar when he was dragged out of his thoughts. “Jae, are you listening?” “No, sorry, what were you saying?”We are going to hang out with my boyfriend’s friends, are you coming?” “Yeah, sure” He didn’t think about that at the moment. ‘Who are you and why you came here?’

After classes, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Bambam were waiting in front of the dance studio for the other four. After ten minutes, they appeared: Mark and Jackson were wearing a basketball shirt, with shorts and basketball sneakers, the one difference between the two was that one was wearing a snap cap and the other a hat. Yugyeom, a boy with the same age as Bambam, tall, light brown hair, eyes with the same color and a mole near the right cheek, was wearing a T-shirt, a very adjusted trousers and dark sneakers. Jaebum was wearing a tank top, shorts and sneakers. Youngjae stared at him for a while.’OMG, why is he wearing that tank to- wait, what was I thinking!!??’ Jaebum looked at him and saw shades of pink in his cheeks, he misunderstood why he was like that, and looked at his feet. “Well… I think that we should start the practice” And all of them obeyed the maknae. 

Inside the studio, they stretched in couples: Jinyoung and Mark, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom, and Jaebum and Youngjae. They were talking, except Youngjae and Jaebum: they were in an absolute silence, fixed in stretch, and sometimes looking at each other with red cheeks. ‘Why does he wear shirts like these? He makes me going cra-what am I thinking!!??’ Youngjae looked down with his cheeks more red than before. “Y-Youngjae, I’m s-sorry for what happened this m-morning, that wasn’t my intent-” “It’s n-nothing, forget about it, I only wanted you to know who has the control in the school” When they stopped talking, they were looking into the other’s eyes, a smile escaping their lips and their cheeks full red visible for everyone. The others were giggling and looking at them. “Ejem lovebirds, can we start now?” The other five started to laugh for the commentary Yugyeom made, the other two were more red than before (if it’s possible) and Yugyeom received a punch from Youngjae. “Hey, that hurts!” “The next time you shut your mouth”. All of them were crying because of laughter when Jaebum started to talk. “O-ne question, for what you practice?” “We will participate in the contest the school is doing to win a help for the university” “Along with the 100.000 wons of the 1st place” Mark and Bambam explained to him. “Jaebum, w-would you participate with us?” the question didn’t take him aback for what it is, but for who asked him. “ But you already have a choreography and you’ll have to rebuilt it and all” Jaebum felt like it was a problem if he accepted joining them. “But Jaebum, you told me that you were a B-boy” “yes, but I haven’t practiced it for a time now” “Anyways, Youngjae-hyung didn’t know how to dance and he learned so fast, although he was a little ba-aw!!” another punch, but this time to Bambam. “Anyways, it isn’t a problem if you join us, we didn’t have anything planned and an extra help is worth it” Although he is the younger, he sounded like an adult. The six were looking and waiting for Jaebum’s answer, especially one of them. “Okey, if you say that it won’t be a problem, for me, perfect” “Great!!” Bambam and Yugyeom shouted, Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson hugged him and Youngjae, looking how happy they were, a big smile appeared in his lips, like a sunshine. Jaebum turned to see the other and smiled as bright as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong, sorry for the long wait, I will post new chapters soon. I hope you will enjoy the chapter, have a nice day dear readers. ^^


	3. Flight Log: Turbulence

Chapter 3

When the sunset fell they decided to go home. Mark, Jackson and Bambam went to one way, Yugyeom and Jinyoung on the other, putting Youngjae and Jaebum together. They walked in an awkward silence almost all the way. “Well… You were a B-boy?” “Y-yes, I always love it and when I had the opportunity well… I joined an academy before I have to go away…” The joyful expression in Jaebum’s face changed to a one sad. Youngjae sensed it and he put his arm around Jaebum’s shoulders. The action took a back Jaebum, he tensed up at first, but immediately succumbed at the sensation of comfort in Youngjae’s arms.”Don’t care about whatever happened to you, we were here to help you whatever you need, besides dancing of course” A smile full of comforting things appeared in the younger’s face, making the older smile too. ’I will see this smile all my life and don’t be tired of it’ the two thought at the same time. They also didn’t noticed how close their faces were, only centimetres between them, staring deep in the other’s eyes full of tension and desire. Their cheeks were full red and their heartbeats full speed. They only separated when a voice of a girl was heard.

“Youngjae-oppa, how are you?” The girl has blonde hair, blue eyes, cheeks a little pink, making her more beautiful, dressed in a very short dress. The girl clinged in Youngjae’s arm, staring at his face.”Hey babe, I’m fine, how about your day?” Youngjae left his arm from Jaebum’s shoulders. He snapped out of his daze when a sensation of cold take him. He looked how Youngjae hugged her and pressed a kiss in her forehead and his heart sank. “Very good, but I missed you so much oppa” “I missed you too sweetheart, but now we are together” Youngjae hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss in her cheek, so close to her lips. “Oppa, who is he” she asked, pointing at Jaebum with a not so sweet look “I’m Im Jae-” “He’s nothing, don’t care about him” Jaebum looked in confusion at Youngjae, but he didn’t look at him. “Well…, I’m going, bye” The couple didn’t answered. Jaebum was walking when turned around and saw the couple kissing and his heart sank a little.’How he could be so nice sometimes and so rude when he isn’t with his friends?’. 

Youngjae opened his eyes and saw Jaebum walking like a zombie, and his heart dropped a bit and stopped kissing her. “Oppa, are you okay? You look a bit sad” “It’s nothing, don’t worry” but he was worried about Jaebum ‘Why I have this feeling seeing him like these, he’s nothing to me, why I care about him?’ “Oppa, I have to go now to my house, see you tomorrow?” “Of course baby, always” He planted a kiss in her lips, but this time, he didn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach and her lips didn’t taste like strawberries anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mianhae for the long wait, I will update soon and more often, I promise.


	4. I like you

Chapter 4

That night, Youngjae and Jaebum didn’t sleep, They have their own worries, but always in their minds the other. “I should apologize for treat him so bad, and she… I don’t know, my mind keep saying that I should stay with her but my heart told me to broke up… Why he make me feel this way? he’s driving me crazy, Why i feel so attached to him?” Youngjae buried his face in the pillow, screaming in silence.”Tomorrow will be another day”.

The next day, Jaebum was waiting outside the high school for his friends when he saw a girl crying. He went to her and he was in front of her, he recognize her face: she was youngjae’s girlfriend. “Hey, are you okay?” the girl looked at him and she started to beat him up. He, of course, stopped all the punches.”You, YOU were the one who could be, you were with him last night, how do you do to him to make him fall for you, now…” He wasn’t listen, he was shocked. ‘He… he likes me? No, it’s impossible, he hate me, she’s just confused that she didn’t know what is she saying’ he thought, and he relaxed and stopped the girl beaten him. “You don’t know what are you saying, it’s impossible that the person he fell for was me, he hate me, besides, you don’t know if that person is a boy or a girl so please, relax just a little” Jaebum told the girl and she stopped crying and beating him up. “He told me that he fell for a boy, or at least, he felt something he didn’t know but for a boy and the last person I see with him was you so… sorry for accuse you, I was so furious and so blind that I didn’t remember how he was towards you and… sorry for beaten you up, haha” The girl said while wiping her now dry tears off her cheeks and laughing a little. Jaebum felt his heart sank a bit remembering the night before. The girl thanked him and went with her friends. 

“Hey Jaebum, are you okay?”Mark asked him. Jaebum was so into his thoughts that he didn’t know when he started to look a little sad. “Yeah.., It’s nothing just… the normal worries” “Jaebum, if you have something that troubled you, you know you can tell us, we don’t go to tell everyone what is your problem” “I know but… it’s nothing, really” “Well, you know that Youngjae had broke up with his girlfriend? But he looks so happy without her, I don’t know what’s happening in his mind” “We should ask him later” Jackson said. Jaebum’s heart skipped a bit at the mention of the boy. ‘He fell for a boy… I supposed that it was you because the last person I saw with him was you so…’ This thought were in his mind all the day. “Jaebum, we’re going to lunch with them, you’re coming?” Jackson asked “Yes, of course”

When the bell rang, it was time for lunch so they were in the canteen. They sat down in pairs and trios: Mark and jinyoung; Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom; Youngjae and Jaebum. Jaebum was looking at his lap, not wanting to look at the younger because, if he is that person? He don’t want to know. “Youngjae, are you smiling after broke up with her? Are you insane?” Jinyoung asked while feeding his boyfriend. “ No, I’m not insane, it’s just… I think is better stay without her” He looked at Jaebum with a little brightness in his eyes. Jaebum felt the stare, but he didn’t look back. Just seconds after he froze when a hand was placing in his lap, too close to his “little Jaebum”, stroking his leg up and down. His cheeks were full red of embarrassment. He looked up to see if anyone have notice it, but seems like not and he looked at Youngjae, who had a devil smile in his face. “Jaebum, are you okay?” Yugyeom asked “Y-yes, it’s n-nothing” he smiled a bit nervous. ‘why is his hand so close, and why am I so flustered??!!’ Jaebum thought. “I’ll make sure he isn’t ill” Youngjae said, closing distance with jaebum’s face. Jaebum’s cheeks reddened and he was about to faint when he felt soft lips touching his forehead. He stayed froze like a stone in that moment. After that, Youngjae went to Jaebum’s ear and whispered “You are so red because of my touch?” Jaebum remained froze with his cheeks more red and a little tight in his lower region. “Will you handle if I continue?” Youngjae’s voice was sensual and tentative, that make Jaebum’s boner more painful. “N-no, I c-can’t handle i-it” He whimpered. Youngjae smiled, satisfied that he can make Jaebum so turned on by touching his leg. ‘This boy is driving me crazy’ Jaebum thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the wait, I will uodate often from now on. Have a nice day :)


	5. Dope

After a long (and painful) day, Jaebum could release some of the “pain” he was feeling because of Youngjae. He couldn’t stop thinking about the incident in the canteen, without the pressure he felt before. ‘how could he did what he did? He’s insane’ he thought. He was lying in the bed when his phone rang, indicating that he has a new message:

From: Unknown  
hey, you’re okay after what happened in the canteen, pretty boy? ;)

After reading that, Jaebum could imagine who was and added him in his contacts.

To: Youngjae  
I’m okay, but you don’t have to do it again, NEVER again

From: Youngjae  
hahaha, okay okay. I won’t do it again in public ;P

Jaebum blushed after reading it.

To: Youngjae  
Please stop, you’re making me uncomfortable >.<

From: Youngjae  
That was my intention but I stop now okay? You don’t have to feel that way, I don’t bite :D

Jaebum smiled

From: Youngjae  
Anyways, I’m going to the cinema today, will you come? I’m going to see the new film that was released the day before  
Jaebum’s heart stopped for seconds like minutes before beating so fast that his heart would get out of his chest.

To: Youngjae  
Yeah, sure, when it starts?

From: Youngjae  
8, where do you live? I’ll pick you up

To: Youngjae  
I’ll send you. Okay then, at 7:30 will you pick me up?

From: Youngjae  
Sure. Well, see you then, I’m going to prepare myself

To: Youngjae  
Okay, me too

Jaebum was so hyper after their conversation, so he went to his closet and searched for clothes when he froze, remembering what just happened with Youngjae. ‘Wait, we are going to a date?! nonono, this is not possible, we are only friends going to see a film, it’s just that, nothing else, no?’ He relaxed a bit.

Youngjae was choosing his clothes when an idea popped in his mind and a evil smirk formed in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I got a lot to do in this summer break so. I hope you can enjoy the chapter (^^)
> 
> (My other fanfic will be going soon too)


	6. A little piece of heaven

Chapter 6

Jaebum was styling his hair when he heard a car parking in front of his house. The bell rang and Jaebum opened the door to see a handsome Youngjae (more handsome than he is of course), with a leather jacket, a black T-shirt, ripped tight jeans and mountain boots. Jaebum was so focused on Youngjae that he didn’t notice that the other was staring as well. “Well… Let’s go?” Youngjae said making Jaebum leave his stun state and making him blushing hard. “Y-yes, let’s go”. They entered in Youngjae’s car and went to the cinema. The first part of the trip went in total silence, no music nor conversation between them. Youngjae was focusing on the road and Jaebum was so nervous, his hands sweating and trembling. “You can play music if you want” Youngjae said in a hard voice, making Jaebum jump in his seat. Jaebum did was he was told and played Youngjae’s music.. Jaebum was shocked when the music started: he expected to hear heavy metal or something like that, but it was pop, exactly was Bruno Mars’ Uptown Funk. “Why are you surprised?” Youngjae asked. “Because I thought that you listened heavy metal so…” “No, I like this kind of music, his voice is so beautiful”’like you’ Youngjae thought, then he started singing the song and Jaebum can’t do anything but melt when he heard Youngjae’s voice: his voice was full of sweetness and joy, he sang from his heart, putting all his feeling in every note he sang. Hearing Youngjae singing is something magic, something that you can fall for his voice. ‘I can’t fall for him, he hate me, he-’. Jaebum couldn’t think straight, all his thoughts and worries disappear when he hear Youngjae’s voice. When the song finished, they already reached the cinema and Jaebum was still in shock. Youngjae moved his hands in front of Jaebum’s face. “Jaebum-hyung, we’re in the cinema” Jaebum snapped out of his state with his cheeks full red. “L-let’s go” Said Jaebum while getting out of the car. Youngjae smiled and went out too. 

 

When the movie was over, they went to a restaurant to eat something. The restaurant wasn’t so expensive and the food was delicious. They were eating when something popped out in Jaebum’s mind. “oh, I didn’t tell you before but you sing very well” “Thanks, I have the dream to make therapeutic music for childrens” “ Wow, that’s so beautiful, I didn’t imagine that from you” “Why?” “Because you look so scary almost all the time so… this dream didn’t match with what you look” Youngjae was shocked. “Well… I know that I’m a bit scary, but when you me more, you know that I’m nice and joyful, but you do something that make me angry and you’re dead” “O-okay, I d-don’t want to upset you” Youngjae laughed out loud. Jaebum laughed too, a hint of red in his cheeks. “Jaebum-hyung, I’m sorry for what happened when you just arrived” “oh, don’t worry, you don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault at all” “ I know but I was so rude with you so… Sorry” “You are excused, no need to worry” Youngjae smiled happily and Jaebum couldn’t hide his joy. 

They payed the dinner and went to the car. “I’m gonna drop you in your home, okay?””okay”. The trip was filled with a good vibe, in spite of their weren’t talking, only singing. The arrived at Jaebum’s house and the two of them went out of the car. “well… Thanks for the film and dinner, it was more surprising than I thought” “No need to thanks, I wanted to surprise you, and I have another one” “What is it?” “Close your eyes” Jaebum was surprised and his heart started to beat fast. “Aren’t you going to punch me, do you?” Youngjae laughed “No, I’m not going to punch you, so close your eyes” Jaebum closed his eyes and his heart beated faster. Youngjae smirked and slowly was cutting the distance with Jaebum. Their noses were touching and their breaths were in the other’s face. Jaebum felt that he was blushing by the actions. Youngjae was closing the distance of his lips until they met. Jaebum thought that his heart stopped when he felt that soft lips moving. He left the shock state and moved along with Youngjae’s lips. Minutes later, they finished their makeout session and the two of them were out of breath. “Do you like your surprise?” “Y-yes, I d-don’t have words”. Youngjae pecked Jaebum’s lips before going to the car and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have any mistake, english isn't my first language. I hope you can enjoy it!


End file.
